Leap of Faith
by undercoverdreamer
Summary: Ally Dawson has spent her life terrified of change. Change has taken things away from her that were supposed to stay around forever. She likes her comfortable life at home in Miami. Now Ally is taking a chance and doing something new, that goes by the name of Camp Shamogoon . She has packed her bags and thinks she is ready to take a leap of faith.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm super excited to be writing my first fanfic! I really like the story of ****Austin & Ally****, and I am thrilled to write about them! Let me know what you think of this first chapter. It's kind of an introduction and the story will really start up in the next few chapters. I would really appreciate some reviews if you like it(or if you don't, I like constructive criticism). Enjoy!**

**Yours Always,**

**Undercover Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. **

I sat rigid in the cloth covered seat of my father's Mini Van. The fingers of my right hand curled around my thoroughly worn out songbook. My left hand was anxiously tapping against my thigh, in a feeble attempt to calm my nerves.

Why did I agree to this?

My chocolate brown eyes flicked over to my dad, Lester, sitting in the driver's seat. A huge grin was spread across his content face and I wonder if that man is ever unhappy. Probably not, considering I have never heard a negative word come out of his mouth. That can be a really good thing, but also very frustrating. He only see's the good in people, which causes them to think they can walk all over him. I am determined to never let anyone treat me that way.

"How are you feeling, Ally-Gator?" I rolled my eyes at the embarrassing nickname and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, Dad. I think I'm having second thoughts about this whole camp thing."

I remember back in March when Dad had first told me about Camp Shamogoon. That morning I walked down stairs with my backpack hanging off my shoulders to see a brochure sitting on the table next to my bowl of cereal.

"Dad," I called out to him. "What is this?"

"Good morning honey!" He called as he walked out of the living room and planted a kiss on the top of my head. "This is a camp I heard about in Northern Florida called Camp Shamogoon. I think you would really like it! It has arts and crafts, canoeing, games and a bunch of other fun stuff!" As he animatedly spoke he pointed at the pictures of smiling teenagers doing each of the activities represented. It's true, they did look like they were having fun, but I wasn't so sure it was the place for me.

"Uh, Dad, I don't know about this…"

"Oh common, Ally! You have to give it a chance. I think it would be really good for you to get out in the world and have some fun! What other plans did you have for this summer?"

"I'm going to be working at the store! You and I both know you need me over there." I argued. My father owned a music store in Miami called Sonic Boom. Because it was family owned, I had to work there using up most of my free time. That's okay though; it gave me a chance to be around music all the time. Sometimes when I had a short break, I would sneak up to a piano upstairs and get a little songwriting in.

He rolled his eyes in frustration. "I think I can run the store for two weeks while you're gone."

"Fine, but-"

"Ally, your mom would have wanted you to do this. She would want you to be out having fun, not sulking around!"

I bit my lip, hard. My mom had passed away last November from brain cancer. We fought the cancer for almost two years, but in the end it was no use. She passed away on a cold November morning, leaving me and my dad all alone. The past few months have been really hard, and I know Dad just wanted me to be happy again, no matter how impossible it seemed right now.

"Okay." I said shakily.

"That's my girl." Dad smiled and gave me a quick hug. "Now eat up! You are going to be late for school!"

I blinked twice, and was back in the car on my way to camp.

"Ally," Dad started, "You will be fine. Once you're there, you'll meet tons of friends, and have an amazing time. I promise you won't regret deciding to go."

"What about you, Dad? You can barely cook a grilled cheese sandwich on your own!"

"Then maybe this is a great time for me to learn how to cook."

That was Dad, always an optimist.

I peered out the window at the trees passing by. The dark green of the leaves contrasted with the bright blue sky. The sun shone through the forest lining either side of the road. I rolled down my window and took in a deep breath of the clean air. The wind blew back my chestnut curls and the blond tips trailed behind. My heart rate finally calmed down when I saw the tattered wooden sign ahead that read: "Welcome to Camp Shamogoon!"

I leaned over to my father and pointed out the sign as a cheeky smile played across my face. It was comforting to know that there were other kids in my position that had driven up to see this sign. The shabby appearance told me that it had been around a long time, and would be for a while longer. That a ton of other kids had visited and had a good enough time to come back around. I rolled up my window as we drove the final stretch to arrive at the lodge. As the car rolled to a stop, I slipped my songbook gingerly into my bag and pushed open the car door.

As my black converse hit the gravel road I took a long look at the scenery. All around me I saw kids running around, talking, taking luggage out of their cars, and hugging their parents' goodbye. Some looked sad to be going, whereas others seemed to run off to find friends without batting an eyelash. I could see groups of people catching up, and I wondered if any were completely new to this place, like me.

I went to the trunk of my car and pulled at my overstuffed bright pink duffle bag. It seemed to be stuck, but after a minute of tugging, I finally got it loose. I set it down next to me and took a moment to catch my breath, when suddenly I heard a shriek not five feet away from me.

I practically jumped out of my skin and turned around to see a girl running past me toward her friend shouting- "Oh my god Katie! I cannot believe it's you!" I rolled my eyes and turned to Dad, who had just stepped out of the car.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked. "Do you have your bug spray, suntan lotion, swimsuit, toothbrush, toothpaste-"

"Yes, Dad, I have everything I need. And of course I will be okay, I'm sixteen years old! You can trust me." I comforted him with a smile. I guess the smile was also meant to relieve myself. The crazy butterflies still fluttered around in my stomach, although I tried not to let on. I'm growing up, and I need to be able to take care of myself for two weeks.

"Okay. I just worry about my Ally-Gator!" He admitted to me.

"I know, Dad." I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you, too."

I pulled away, gave him one of my bravest smiles and turned to face the crowd. I took a deep breath, picked up my duffel bag and walked into the mass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey There!**

**So I was so pleased to hear that even a few of you liked it enough to review! You guys have no idea how much that means to me! So here is chapter two...I hope you like it!**

**Yours Always,**

**Undercover Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

As I navigated the huge crowd I felt a new surge of confidence.

_This won't be too bad! I just have to make it through this first day, and then I'll be fine. I'll be fine…_

I looked around the open grassy field, and up at the tall tree's surrounding the area. When I saw a fluffy cloud float across the sky, I thought about my cloud watching club back home. If I was home in Miami I would have called them all to the mall so we could stare at the beauty all day long.

I shook my head as if to clear the thoughts out of my mind.

_Common Ally, you're here to have fun and try something new. _

Across the meadow I spotted two people wearing shirts that read "Camp Shamogoon". The older guy and girl were smiling and handing out information to other campers. I was relieved to know that this is the place I needed to be.

I pushed through the groups of people towards my destination. As I neared I felt like maybe I was ready for this. I know that things could go wrong, but I think that could be okay. You need to make mistakes to become a better person, right? I think that my life may just be going in the right direction for once. I was ready and excited to take on this new task.

But of course, because I am Ally Dawson, I had to take that moment to trip over some ones bag and stumble to the ground. I threw out my arms in front of me to catch my fall, but it wasn't necessary. Before I could feel the touch the impact, pair of strong hands appeared around my waist. They easily rebalanced me on my feet, and I turned to thank them.

"Hey, thanks. I'm so sorry about…" I trailed off when I looked up to find the most beautiful guy I have ever seen.

He had light blond hair that looked perfectly messy. His naturally tan body was toned like he exercised often. The smile that he wore was playful and sincere. But the best part of the whole picture was definitely the eyes. It was like looking into a warm cup of hot chocolate, and I just wanted to drink it up. I felt myself getting lost in the deep brown, and wondering how a person could be blessed with every single one of these amazing features. Then I realized I had been staring for too long.

My cheeks flushed a bright pink color as a tore my eyes away from his and cast them to the ground.

"It's no problem." His lively and sweet voice caused me to look up and give him a grateful grin.

"I'm Austin." The blondie introduced himself.

_The name fits him._

Then I noticed he was holding out his hand waiting for me to shake it.

"Ally." I told him and took his hand. When his large hand surrounded my small one, I felt a flock of birds take off in my stomach.

"It's nice to meet you, Ally." I smiled stupidly up at him. I could not find it in myself to reply to his friendliness. All I could think was:

_I like the way he says my name. _

"So, I'm guessing this is your first time here at camp?" He questioned me playfully.

"How did you know that?" My eyebrows furrowed in question.

"Well, I've been coming here since I was thirteen. I would have noticed if you had been here before." I could feel a blush spread to my cheeks at his subtle compliment.

"So you must know this place pretty well, then?"

"Oh, yeah. Like the back of my hand."

Like the universe knew what we were talking about, a perfectly manicured hand appeared on Austin's left shoulder. The girl that walked out from behind Austin was-to put it bluntly- gorgeous. She had dark hair and a perfect complexion to match the perfect image.

_Where do all these people come from?_

"Hey Austin." Her voice was smooth and flirty, and I could see her hand grip his arm.

"Oh! Um…Hey! Ally this is Kira…my…um…" He awkwardly trailed off.

Kira swiftly grabbed for the caller of Austin's shirt, and pulled him down into a kiss. Austin quickly pulled away and glanced toward me apologetically, while Kira turned to face me.

"I'm Austin's girlfriend."

_Of course he has a girlfriend. It would be impossible for a person as seemingly amazing as him to be single. _

"You two make a cute couple." I stumbled for a reply that didn't sound as completely deflated as I felt.

"Aw thanks, Angie!" The beauty acted far too sickly sweet.

"Um..It's Ally." I shrunk back.

"Sure." Kira seemed just like the popular girls at my school back home. She was trying so hard to act like I was nothing to her. I refused to let her ruin my time here and quickly made a mental note to steer clear.

I think my distaste for her was radiating off of me, because when I looked up I saw a pleading apology in Austin's eyes.

_Why does he care anyway? I've known him for like two minutes._

I decided to try and escape this conversation before it got even more uncomfortable.

"Well," I broke the impending silence, "I should probably go check in and get settled in."

"Alright, bye Angie!" I frowned, but let the comment slide. It was obvious she was doing it on purpose, so I won't egg her on.

I picked up my bag from where I had dropped it during the whole tripping incident. I gave Austin a little smile, and walked past him to my previous destination. As I approached the table I smiled to see that the line had gone down, and now only one person stood in front of me. I waited patiently and surveyed the area; seeing the lodge on the opposite side of the field, and a cluster of lakefront cabins down a trail right next to our current spot. I could hear part of the conversation between the person in front of me and the two counselors. I knew I shouldn't snoop, but it seemed interesting.

"…need to get extra time to sleep in. I just simply cannot do an eight A.M. wakeup call. Maybe someone could come get me at ten?"

The short latina girl spoke loudly and proudly to the pair of older kids. Her dark curly hair and wide eyes were helping to carry out her huge personality. I found myself instantly drawn to her boldness.

"I'm sorry Ms. de la Rosa, but everyone gets up at the same time- no exceptions." The girl counselor looked to be in her early twenties, probably in college. She wore her light brown hair in a high pony tail and a visor on the top of her head.

"Fine."

The girl sighed heavily, picked up her information sheets and stomped away. I felt my eyes watching her, until I realized it was my turn and stepped forward.

"Hi!" The girl counselor stated cheerfully. "My name is Maggie."

"And I'm Chris." The guy counselor had a little less excitement to his speech. His hair was dark brown and cut short, with bright blue eyes underneath. He was holding a clipboard in one hand and a pen in another.

"What is your name?" Chris asked me, ready to find me on his list of campers.

"Ally Dawson." I waited for him to find my name and check it off.

"Alright, the cabin you will be staying in is called Firefly. If you follow this path down to the lake you'll find it amongst the other cabins. Here is some information about activities we will be signing up for tomorrow morning." Maggie handed me a list with a bunch of different things to do.

"Here is the schedule for a usual day." She handed me another sheet. "And here is the list of special event nights. Every night we have different games and social gatherings. Each Friday night of the two weeks you are here, there will be a dance. It is a great way to let go and have a little fun with the rest of the group. "

I quickly grabbed all the information and looked up at them.

"Do you have any questions or concerns?" Maggie inquired kindly. I shook my head rapidly, which caused both of them to chuckle.

"We hope you have a great time at Camp Shamogoon!" Maggie smiled encouragingly at me.

"Thanks," I sighed and picked up all my stuff, "Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**Great to hear from you guys! I'm glad to hear your responses! It makes me one happy writer! Keep reviewing, and all that jazz! **

**Yours Always,**

**Undercover Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: I dont, never have, and never will own Austin and Ally. **

I continued steadily down the path that leads to the cabins. The bag on my shoulder was slowing me down ever so slightly with each step. I eventually reached a point in the road were the path split in two. As I approached I could see a wooden post with labeled arrows pointing in opposite directions. My dark eyes scanned up and down until I found what I was looking for. An arrow labeled "Firefly" was nailed near the top of the pole, pointing down the left path.

As I walked in the direction of my new home, I was pleased to see that the cabins down this path were facing the beautiful lake. The water was still on the simple afternoon, almost like the calm before a storm. Ducks swam quietly, hardly breaking the serenity of the scene. The lake was small; I could see trees swaying on the other side. I could already imagine paddling in a canoe and feeling the cool breeze on my neck.

I was approaching a tiny log cabin nestled perfectly in between the vegetation. The door was painted a bright daisy yellow color. I could see a small porch that held four chairs, and two tables. I tentatively moved in the direction of the building, anxious to see what my roommates would be like. I stepped up onto the creaking porch and gripped the door knob. I could hear voices inside, and from what I could tell, they did not seem happy. I pulled open the door to see an ugly scene unfolding.

Three girls stood in the cozy room, all around one of the four beds.

"This is my bed. I was here first, so I get to sleep here. It is as simple as that." The first girl stated, rather matter-of-factly. I recognized her as the spunky latina girl from the check-in desk.

"I have been coming here for years. I always get the bed near the bathroom! It should be pretty much assumed that I would get to sleep there." The other girl with the stuck up attitude was all too familiar- Kira.

"Well I'm sorry that no one told me Princess Kira would be staying in my cabin!" I could see anger flicker in Kira's eyes as she opened her mouth to respond.

"Well, Trish, why don't you just-"

Before I could hear what Kira was going to say, it seemed the third girl had realized I was standing in the doorway.

"Hey," She shoved passed the pair of girls and toward me. "I'm Cassidy. Welcome to Firefly!"

I gulped, practically drowning in the tension between Trish and Kira.

"Thanks. My name is Ally."

Cassidy stood maybe five inches taller than me, so I had to look up to see into her electric blue eyes. Her straight blond hair flowed down her back without a hair out of place. Her smile was warm and inviting.

"It's nice to meet you, Ally. Come on in!" Cassidy grabbed my forearm and pulled me into the space. I could see that she had already set up her things at the bed in the far right corner. I walked over to the empty bed closest to me and put down my duffle.

"I'm Trish," She stepped forward and came over to me, "And that's Kira."

"Yeah...we, uh, met." I stuttered, filling the uncomfortable silence.

"Wait, I thought your name was Angie!" I looked at her skeptically.

"I told you it was Ally- twice."

"Oh well. You are definitely welcome here- as long as you don't take my bed." Kira's looked fiercely over to Trish. Trish's eyes widened and she took a breath as if she were getting ready to scream at Kira. Then she slowly let it out, but kept her eyes directly on Kira's.

"Whatever. This isn't even worth the fight." Trish picked up her bright pink and zebra print luggage and set it on the bed next to mine.

"So, Ally, where are you from?" Cassidy sat down on her bed, and I mirrored the action on my own.

"I live in South Miami." I told everyone.

"I live in Miami, too!" Trish stated excitedly.

"Kira is from Orlando, and I'm from Tampa." Cassidy spoke for Kira, as she still seemed to be pouting.

"So, have you all been here before?" I asked, curious to see if I was the only new kid.

"Yeah, this is my and Cassidy's third year, and Kira has been coming for four years." Trish explained.

_Whoa…does everyone that comes here start that young?_

"You are going to LOVE Camp Shamogoon. There is stuff here for everyone." Cassidy told me with a gleam in her eye.

I pulled out the activity form that Maggie had given me earlier that day.

"Speaking of which, how do activities work around here?" I asked.

"Well, you can pick three different choices from the list of things to do. Every day there are activity blocks; two in the morning before lunch, and one more in the afternoon. Other than that, every night we have a different sort of fun game, like capture the flag or color wars. On both Friday nights there is a dance at the main lodge. Everyone gets dressed up, and just have a great time."

I smiled at all the excitement Cassidy seemed to have as she talked about her beloved camp.

"I was really nerves about coming here." I revealed to my cabin sheepishly.

"Don't be. I'm sure the time will fly by, and before you know it, you'll be devastated to leave."

Cassidy glanced down at her watch, and then jumped up.

"If we don't hurry up, were going to be late for dinner. If Austin or Dez get there first, there will be no more food left!" The other two girls giggled knowingly at Cassidy's joke. I could feel a jolt of electricity flow through me at the mention of Austin's name. Then, I reminded myself that his GIRLFRIEND was in the room.

_Ally, you need to let him go. _

I turned and followed them out of the bright exit and into the fading day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aloha!**

**So I am kind of excited about this chapter. Maybe I'm just a nerd, but I really like it. Ally gets a little bit of confidence and you can see her grow a little as a person. I hope you guys like it! Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Keep it up! **

**Yours Always,**

**Undercover Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Austin or Ally or Austin and Ally. Blah Blah Blah...**

As Matt, the thirty-something year old camp director told instructed us on the rules and regulations here at Camp Shamogoon, his voice echoed in the huge space. The main lodge held the dining hall, a few offices for people who worked at here, and dorms for counselors. As of now, I sat at a long wooden table with benches lining either side. Looking around the room I could see about twelve of these, all completely full of teenagers. Judging from this, I guessed that there were around a hundred campers here.

To my left sat Trish, looking utterly bored with the speech I'm sure she has heard at least three times already. Cassidy was seated on my other side, grinning with the pure excitement of what I assumed to be just being here. Her anticipation for what was to come relieved me of my nerves. A little.

Across from Trish was the fun kid with bright red hair I had met just moments ago. When approached the table he had immediately rushed over to introduce himself.

"Hey!" The redhead spoke confidently, "I'm Dez. You must be new here."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I huffed, frustrated. He pointed down at the hot dog that lied unimpressively on my plate.

"If had come here before, you would have known to pick the hamburger over the hotdog." Dez stated, causing me to giggle.

"I guess that makes sense. I'm Ally."

"Good to meet you."

Looking at him again now, I almost felt myself laugh once again at his appearance. He wore a navy blue shirt with a red mustache on it the color of a perfectly ripe tomato, and green and orange stripped jeans. I felt almost jealous of Dez's complete self-assurance. He seemed to know exactly who he was, and wanted everyone else to know it, too. I hope one day I might become that kind of person: beaming, carefree, and cool. But I guess for now I will just have to be Ally Dawson.

I remember sliding onto the bench and Trish following soon after. I looked up to ask Dez about which breakfast food to choose the next morning, since he seemed to know the food here better than anyone else. I expected to see Dez's sky blue eyes, but instead I found myself peering into a familiar pair of dark brown ones. I almost choked on the pickle I had been chewing on.

"Hey Ally." Austin's eyebrows were raised as he chuckled at my reaction.

"Hi…" I barely managed to get out through my staggered breath. I could feel the heat rising to my face, embarrassing me further.

_Why do I always humiliate myself in front of him?_

"Been keeping yourself on solid ground?" All the anxiety I felt melted away at those few words. It seemed he knew exactly what to say to calm me down. Feeling a little bit more confident, I gave him a little smirk when I replied.

"Not exactly. What can I say? Gravity's a bitch." I stated frankly. I realized I had gotten the response I hoped for when I saw Austin let out a low laugh.

"Let's just hope I'm around next time to catch you when you fall." My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

_Does he mean it in the way I think he mean's it? _

Suddenly I saw Kira's long arms wrap around Austin's neck, and she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey boyfriend!" She squealed, then proceeded to giggle obnoxiously in his ear.

"Hey babe." Austin said nonchalantly as Kira hopped into the seat beside him.

Kira sat so close to her boyfriend she was practically on his lap. When she started to tell him about all the bikini's that she brought in excruciating detail, I turned to talk to Trish.

"So, what school do you go to?" I asked, hoping she was somewhere near me.

"I go to Antonio High, it's kind of in southeast Miami." Trish explained, as I broke out into a grin.

"I go to Marino! That's only like twenty minutes away from Antonio!" I could feel myself getting animated.

"Maybe we could hang out after camp is over." She was not nearly as excited as me, but still gave me a reassuring smile.

I was about to respond with a definite "YES", but Matt choose that moment to begin his lengthy welcome speech.

Now, Matt finally concluded his presentation, telling us we had the first night to settle in. I was silently thankful, exhausted from the long day. I followed the large group out of the double doors into a dark night. I walked for a few minutes in the cool air, until I looked around and realized my group was gone. The crowd flowed around me as I stopped to crane my neck to see over and around the mass. The darkness masked my vision, and I couldn't differentiate anyone from one another.

"You look lost." A voice breathed down my neck that gave me sudden chills. I spun around, saw the close proximity of the person and took a step back.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust in the darkness, and I could make out the outline of a boy. His hair blended in with the surroundings, causing me to believe it must be dark brown or black. The mystery guy looked me up and down, and a cocky smile played across his face.

"Just lost from my group." I explained to him, "I can wait here for them for a little while."

"I can walk you back to your cabin if you'd like." He added, "My name's Dallas."

I opened my mouth to politely decline his offer, like the old Ally Dawson would do in a heartbeat. But then I stopped myself.

_You are coming here to become a new and better you. A nice seemingly cute guy just asked to walk you back to your cabin. This is your chance. _

"I'm Ally," I took a deep breath, "And sure, why not? I'm staying in Firefly."

We began walking again, blending back into the group.

"Ally, that's a pretty name. It fits you." I couldn't help the nervous giggle that escaped my lips.

"You can't even see me." I countered, thankful for the shadows that covered my blush.

"I can tell by your voice. Beautiful people have beautiful voices." No one had ever said anything like that to me before. I was unbelievably flattered by this Dallas' compliments. He was bold and flirty when he spoke, and guys like that had never even seemed to be interested in me before.

_Say something back!_

"Your name isn't so bad yourself." I said smoothly and could hear him scoff.

"I was named after my parent's favorite football team: the Dallas Cowboys." When I couldn't hold it in any longer I burst out laughing.

"You…were named…after…a FOOTBALL team?" I gasped between words. I felt bad for laughing, but it really was tragic. He wasn't even named after the city, but the team INSIDE the city.

"YES. Why were you named Ally then?" He questioned.

"My parents named me after a composer named Allie Wrubel. It's spelt a little differently than mine, my parent's liked Ally with a 'Y' better than an 'IE'. My dad loves music and owns his own music shop in Miami. Wrubel is one of Dad's favorite songwriters." I loved to tell the story of my name. It made me feel like my name really means something.

"Your name is so much cooler than mine." He said sounding like a small child, which caused me to giggle yet again.

_What is up with all this giggling? _

Before I knew it I realized we were back in front of my cabin. I turned towards him and gave him a gentle smile.

"Thanks for walking me back."

"It was no big deal." I could see him dig the toe of his sneaker into the dirt.

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"I'll look out for you." I turned to walk down the short path to my cabin, but felt myself suddenly stop. I pivoted around and saw Dallas standing exactly where I left him.

"Goodnight Dallas." I said genuinely.

"'Night Ally."

Satisfied with the goodbye, I turned and walked back to Firefly. I heard some rustling in the leaves behind me and spun around, expecting to see Dallas yet again. What I did see wiped the grin clean off my face. What I saw felt like a punch in the stomach that knocked the wind right out of me.

Kira and Austin stood just off the side of the path, and I could tell they did not know I was there. Austin had Kira pushed up against a tree and they seemed to be in the heat of a make out session. I just stood for a second, paralyzed by the picture in front of me. Even though I knew they were dating, it was different to see them like this. It felt more real. And it hurt more.

_Why does it hurt? You should not be upset to see a guy I KNOW is in a relationship, kissing his GIRLFRIEND. _

But I was upset; and I couldn't do anything about it. I pulled out of the trance, and took a few steps back, only to trip over a fallen branch.

_Why do I have to be so clumsy?_

I saw them pull away and turn to face me. Kira looked smug when she saw me, sitting there on the ground covered in leaves. Austin on the other hand, looked completely caught off guard. He gaped for a second then took a few steps towards me. I quickly pushed myself up from the path before he could reach me.

"Ally…" Austin began, a look of dread in his eyes.

"No. I am so sorry I…interrupted." On the last word I glanced to the grassy ground, trying not to look too mortified.

Before anyone could say anything, I marched to the door of the tiny building and pulled myself inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**So I spent all of today working on this chapter. I really think it helps you to learn a lot more about what I think of Ally as a character. I really enjoyed writing this piece of a bit more in depth writing. I loved hearing from all of you after the last chapter and I hope you all enjoy this one, too. Remember to review, follow, and favorite! And in case you didn't know, I am so incredibly great full to have all you readers!**

**Yours Always,**

**Undercover Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Austin & Ally. Not at all. Not even a little bit. **

I knew right away that I was under water. My body felt weightless and unmoving, like I was neither sinking down nor floating to the surface. I could feel the slight pulse of the waves above, although I couldn't see where the water broke into air. My eyes were wide open, searching the scene for any sign of life. I could not see a speck of algae in the water; it was a clean and pure as a diamond. Sunlight pierced the water and sent rays of light down like daggers into the depths. Water flowed through my hair, causing it to billow out around me in a halo. A sense of calm was poured over me that was not usually present.

There was a sudden movement to my right, and I jerked my head to catch a glimpse. I had to squint, because the object was far off, but when my eyes focused I faltered.

The figure floated at my level maybe twenty feet away. The crystalline sea allowed me to see the person as if we were standing out on the beach in broad daylight. She was a woman, probably in her mid- forties. Her chestnut hair was curling with the tide around a pale face. Her eyes were a beautiful blue-green, like the ocean itself. But they were also troubling. They held a sadness and strain I would recognize any were.

"Mom?" I tried to ask. I remembered I was under water when bubbles came out of my mouth instead of words, racing to the surface.

I reached out to her; hoping to hold her again, tell her I love and miss her. But the moment I moved closer, she floated down and farther away from me. I pushed myself harder, but it didn't matter. Every stride of my arms to her the sea pushed her farther away from me. I could tell she was running low on oxygen, and I needed to save her.

"Ally," I saw her mouth make the shape of my name, "You have to save me. Help me, please!"

I swam as hard as I possibly could, but eventually she sank down out of my sight. I stopped, staring at where her body used to be, wondering what I could have done. Nothing. I was completely out of control. I clutched my knees to my chest, and let out a scream of frustration.

I woke up from the nightmare with a lurch. My cheeks were covered in hot wet tears, my eyes surely red and puffy. I sobbed into my pillow, staining it with my sadness. After a few minutes I calmed down, and sat up to look around the room.

No one seemed to have been disturbed by my outbreak. Trish let out a soft snore next to me, which I do admit made me jump. I sat quietly in the dark room, and realized there was no way I would get back to sleep now. I stepped out of bed onto the cool hard wood floors. I reached into the drawer next to my bed I had filled with clothes earlier that night and pulled out an oversized Sonic Boom sweatshirt. I tugged it over my head and slipped my feet into a pair of light blue boating shoes.

I quietly let myself out of the cabin into the chilly night air. I walked down the path and decided to continue walking past all of the buildings and farther into the woods. The moon that was full and bright lead my path, I didn't need a flashlight. Dirt and leave crunched beneath my feet as I ran away from my problems. That was the easiest thing to do when I had this dream.

Yes, it was reoccurring; as in almost every single night since Mom's death. Every single night I saw her and swam to her. And every single night she pleaded for my help, help I couldn't give her.

I marched down the path for what seemed like hours, until it suddenly a glint of something flashed in my eye. I turned and peered through the vegetation at the…lake? I took a step closer and realized the flash had been the moons reflection off of the lake. I took a few steps closer, and saw that in front just a few steps away was a small secluded beach. There was no seeable trail leading to the beach, so I had to navigate through the greenery to get there.

When I broke out onto the embankment my feed sunk into the cool sand. I walked to where the beach met the lake and sat down. Thinking about everything that happened in the past twelve hours, I felt a sudden urge to talk to Austin. There was something so genuine and kind in his eyes that I just couldn't shake; whether he had a girlfriend or not.

_I am such a horrible person. He obviously cares about Kira, considering the little 'situation' I walked in on earlier. Give it up, Ally. Before you get hurt. _

"I see you found my private beach."

Speak of the devil.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know anyone else knew about this place." I got up to leave, not wanting to invade his 'private beach'.

"Neither did I." Austin's blond hair stuck out in all directions, like he had run his hands through it.

"Well, uh, I'll get out of your hair." I navigated around him, heading back in the direction I came.

"You can stay if you want." I halted when I heard his small voice. I turned my head as if to make sure he was talking to me.

He was closer than I expected and when I spun I almost ran right into him. Austin caught my forearm and steadied me. A smirk played across his face as I looked into his eyes.

"We keep meeting like this." He stated jokingly. I let out a nerves laugh and took a tentative step backwards.

"I don't have to stay if you don't want me to." I said, putting the ball back in his court.

"I want you to stay." Austin finally said. I walked over to where I previously sat and took the same position. Austin came over and sat down beside me. We sat in silence for a while, neither of us knowing what to say or wanting to say anything at all. He finally said what was hanging in the air between the two of us.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. Kira and I should not have been as…public. I feel really bad about it."

"Do you feel bad that you did it, or that you got caught?" It felt good to ask what I had been wondering all day. He looked like he was sorry about both of the times I had seen him and Kira kissing. Couples kiss, that's pretty normal.

"Both?" He asked, as if hoping he wouldn't give the wrong answer.

"It's fine, Austin. You and Kira are dating, so it's pretty expected for you two to kiss. You don't have to apologize to me." I reassured him with a (hopefully) genuine smile.

"I know, but lately she's just been so outwardly lovey dovey." He made a face at the words. "Kira was never like that before this year. She used to be so sweet and fun. Now all she cares about is being the best, most exclusive couple. She's constantly jealous if I talk to any other girls, and I…just…I mean…UGH!" He suddenly vented out to me. I wondered why he felt like he could talk to me, we barely knew each other. I reached over and squeezed his shoulder, hoping to calm him down.

"Do you ever just wish you could go back to when things were way simpler?" He abruptly turned to face me, his brown eyes flickering with gold in the moonlight. "Back before everything changed?"

"Everyday." I said more to myself than him, but I think he heard.

"So you must know why I'm here, then what about you? What keeps you up at-" He checked the watch wrapped around his wrist, "-3:07 A.M.?"

I felt like since he had told me his whole story, I owed him to do the same. At least partially.

"I had a dream."

"A good or bad dream?" He asked with care and curiosity.

"I probably wouldn't be here if it was a good dream." I wrapped my arms around my legs and pulled them to my chest so I was in a little ball.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He scooted a little bit closer, so I could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"It was my mom." I proceeded to tell him the whole story. Everything leading up to her death, and everything after. I told him about the dreams that haunted my nights. It was the first time I had ever told someone everything I was going through. I don't know why, but it just felt right. By the time I was done, there were tears streaming down my face yet again. I looked up at him, wondering how he would react. A complete stranger just spilled her pitiful life story to him, for absolutely no reason.

To my surprise, he took the sleeve of his sweatshirt and gingerly wiped them underneath my eyes. He then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me toward him. I gratefully accepted the hug and found myself weeping gently into his chest. Austin's hand stroked the back of my head tenderly, as reassured me that it was okay to cry. I clutched to this boy for dear life, like if I let go I would be pulled away to somewhere dark and sad. I cried and cried until there were no tears left, and then I just sat in his arms.

I would allow myself to stay here for a little while.

Because here I felt save, secure, and at home. And that's what I needed at that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey There!**

**First wanted to say, sorry about the somewhat short chapter. I just felt like it was a good place to leave off, but hopefully I will write a longer one soon! It is amazing to see the responses from some of you, it just inspires me to keep writing. I can't wait to hear what more you all have to say! Remember to review, favorite, and follow! And just in case you didn't know, you all rock!**

**Yours Always,**

**Undercover Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Austin & Ally I would not be writing this disclaimer. What does that tell you?**

* * *

The distant sound of a proud trumpet shook me from my dreamless sleep. The beautiful music rang out across the tree tops and all over the lake. I felt conscious, but my eyes remained shut as I took in the warmth from the sun and silently smiled to myself. My skin felt tingly as sand rubbed against the exposed parts of my legs up until they were covered by my pajama shorts. There was a sudden rush of cold against my foot that caused my eyes to shoot open and a shiver to run down my spine. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the tremendous light of the early morning, but what I saw didn't make sense.

My arms were wrapped around a muscular body covered by a blue tee-shirt; my head was resting on it just moments ago. My eyes slowly traveled upwards, and a feeling of dread poured over me like maple syrup on a stack of pancakes.

The messy blond hair, perfectly built structure, and full pink lips: it was all there. All that was missing was the eyes, but they remained still shut as he slept. I was tempted to just sit there and watch him; he was such a peaceful sleeper. It made me want to lie back down in his arms and never let go.

_Stop, Ally. You're being creepy. _

And then suddenly, it all hit me at once. I remembered everything that happened last night and everything I had told Austin. I thought of how I told him everything that was there in the back of my mind that I never had the guts to tell anyone else before. I thought of him comforting me, and telling me that everything would be alright. I almost smiled at the mere memory of the night before. But then I remembered the horn that went off just a few minutes ago and his girlfriend that was waking up right now less than a mile away.

I quickly untangled myself from his grasp and poked him in the stomach maybe a little bit harder than necessary.

"Austin, wake up." I said sternly, but he just rolled over and nuzzled into the sand.

"Mhm.." He grumbled slightly in his sleep.

"I said, WAKE UP!" I spoke louder into his ear, shoving his back a few times for good measure.

"What the…wait. Where am I?" Austin's eyes fluttered open and he held up his hand to block out the sun.

"We're at your _private beach_. Why did you let me fall asleep?" I asked him angrily as I got up and brushed the sand off my arms and legs.

"Ally?" He squinted up at me, shifting to lay leaning on his forearms.

"Yeah." I huffed.

"Is it morning already? I don't even remember falling asleep!" He looked around at his surroundings and yawned lazily as he got to his feet.

"Austin, we have been gone all night! What are people going to think? When we get back they will ask where I was and I won't have a good answer for them. What if they see me coming back and then you and they put two and two together. Oh my gosh! What if Matt finds out where we were and I get kicked out on my second day at camp? What if Kira finds out we were together last night?"

I saw the smirk that appeared on his face and rolled my eyes.

"Not _together_ together, stupid!" I playfully hit him in the arm for being such a boy. But as quickly as it went, the worried expression reappeared on my face. Austin took a step closer to me and ducked down to get into my sight line. He placed one of his hands on my right arm soothingly.

"Everything is going to be fine, Ally." His low voice gave me chills underneath the warm sun. "Here is what is going to happen: you will head down the path to your cabin and tell them you went out early this morning to catch the sunrise. I will follow a few minutes after you so they won't see us come back together. I guarantee you no one will suspect a thing, it is pretty common to go out watch the sunrise here. The dawn is beautiful over the lake."

"You say that like you've seen it."

"Only every morning I am here at camp, from the comforts of my _private beach_." I giggled a little at the comment about his beach.

"Hey Austin?" I asked sheepishly, looking up at him from under my eyelashes.

"Yes Ally?" His eyes were steady and calm looking into mine.

"Thanks for everything." I wrapped my arms around his middle and took a moment to just take in all of him. Austin smelled sweet like vanilla, but it was a warm scent that left me melting. My body fit into his like we were perfect molds, made just to fit in with each other. His steady heart beat thundered in my ear and throughout my whole body. It was like his pulse was synchronized with mine and it would be like ripping my own heart out to let him go.

It took all that was in me to quickly pull away and so without another glance, I ran into the woods.

I slipped into the cabin ten minutes later with the plan rushing repeatedly through my head. Cassidy and Trish were looking through there drawers for clothing to wear. From the absence of Kira, I suspected she was behind the closed bathroom door. When I entered, Trish's head snapped up and she marched over to wear I stood.

"Where were you this morning?" Trish seemed almost angry as crossed her arms in front of her.

"We woke up and you were gone. We almost went to tell Matt that you disappeared." Cassidy's face was full of worry as she came over toward us.

"Where were you, Ally?" Trish repeated, a little bit louder and more irritated.

"I, uh, went to watch the sunrise?" I stuttered immensely and my voice went up and octave. My lie came out sounding more like a question than a statement.

Trish let out a huge breath and stomped back over to her bed. "Fine, I get it. Just don't leave anymore without telling somebody. "

Cassidy lowered her voice to a gentle tone. "We were really concerned, Ally."

I looked into Cassidy's sky blue eyes, and then Trish's deep brown ones. I suddenly felt extremely guilty for my mistake, since I hadn't even thought about how my friends might be feeling. But it also felt good to know that these people cared and were worried about me.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to worry you guys. It's just that I've heard that the sunrise over the lake is amazing and I couldn't wait another moment to take in all the beauty. I didn't want to ask any of you to come because I thought you would have already seen it tons of times. I just wasn't thinking." I kind of blabbed on for a while until I could see both of them smiling at me.

"It's fine, Ally. What's done is done. " Cassidy finally said.

"Just don't do it again." Trish huffed from her bed. She seemed upset, but I could tell a soft spot had opened up at my personal embarrassment.

"I won't, I promise."

Cassidy gave me a little shove toward my bed. "Alright, good. Now you better hurry and get ready, or we are going to be late for breakfast."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

**So I just want to start off by saying I'm sorry for not writing in a while. I have been really busy with school work recently, and my whole life as just been crazy. I usually like to write a chapter every few days, so I will try to keep up with that again. But I am really excited to be back writing this story for all you wonderful people. I adore hearing from you and what you think! It makes me a very happy writer. And you know what they say: a happy writer is a good writer. Just kidding, I have no idea if anyone says that. In this chapter we get some music! I chose one of my favorite songs, Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls. The music is one of my favorite parts about Austin & Ally. **

**So, I'm kind of blabbing. Remember to comment, follow and review! Thanks so much again to all of you loyal readers!**

**Yours Always,**

**Undercover Dreamer**

**P.S. The writing that is in just** _Italics is lyrics._ **The writing that is in ****_Bold and Italics is 'Ally thoughts'. _****Just wanted to make sure you all knew that. **

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Austin & Ally. Or Iris (The Goo Goo Dolls already have that genius piece of music claimed as their own). **

* * *

After a delicious breakfast of pancakes (recommended by Dez), I was on my way to the first class that I had chosen: music. I stopped by the cabin to pick up my songbook, and then headed across the camp towards the short music building that sat in the far end of the woods. On my way I jotted down some lyrics, thinking about everything that last night and this morning. Before I knew it I had a whole song, it and it had only taken ten minutes. That had to be a new record.

When I arrived at my destination campers were filtering into the cabin a couple of people at a time, all smiling and laughing. As I opened the door I felt a blast of air conditioning hit my face and send my chocolate hair flying behind me. I smiled at the familiarity of the room I stepped into. There were guitars lining the walls, a couple of pianos and from what I could see a private practice room nestled in the back corner. I zeroed in on the quiet privacy of the space and quickly made my way over in hopes to get there before anyone else. I was so focused on my task that I didn't even notice that someone was saying my name until I felt a hand wrap around my arm.

"Ally!" The voice repeated. I whipped around, ready to tell them that I was on a mission that needed to be finished as soon as possible.

"Oh," I sighed with a smile, "Hey Cassidy."

"I didn't know you were into music." Cassidy was grinning just as enthusiastically as usual.

"Uh, yeah." I was inching backward, my eyes flicking to the room that was thankfully still empty.

"You are going to love the music program here. They give you tons of time to work on your own music and help if you need it."

"Awesome." I gave her a short smile, still backing away to the door. "Well it was great talking to you. Bye."

"Oh, uh…bye…Ally." Cassidy gave me a look that told me she thought I was crazy. But I was already running off to the space that I had already claimed as MINE. I could see a girl with bright red hair heading in that direction, but I cut her off the moment I got there.

"Oh, did you want this room?" I stood in the doorframe, my arms up blocking her entrance. "Sorry, I already signed up to use it."

Okay, so it was maybe a little bit of a lie, but I really needed my own space for practicing.

"Whatever." The girl rolled her eyes and walked off to talk to one of her friends.

I let out a sigh of relief and shut the door. The area was tiny, but in a cozy and comfortable way. There was a small blue sofa in one corner, with a tall window above it. My eyes traveled to the best part of the room, the piano. It wasn't anything special, just a standard brown upright. But my face lit up at the sight and I jumped onto the bench. I threw my songbook on top as I settled into the setting. I carefully touched the keys, pausing for a moment. Then I started playing.

It wasn't any song in particular, just everything I was feeling. I closed my eyes and let my mind go blank. I played everything that happened in the past couple days. I just let it all out, knowing exactly where my fingers needed to be to play every note perfectly. The song would change from slow and heavy to light and bouncy in a smooth transition. I smiled to myself, stuck in a trance that only music can put me in. Then, as the song slowly ended, I opened my eyes and blinked a few times.

"Wow." A mystery person stated bluntly behind me.

I let out a loud scream and practically jumped out of my seat. I turned around to see Austin leaning against the closed door, a bemused smirk across his face.

"What are you doing in here?" I clutched at my racing heart, glaring at him furiously.

"Hey, calm down." He motioned for me to settle down and took a few steps toward me. "I was checking to see if the room was taken. When I opened the door I heard you playing and I just…wanted to hear more. You're kind of amazing, you know."

Austin added a smile to the end of his phrase. I was so thrown off by his charm that I almost forgot about his invading my privacy and scaring me. Almost.

"You can't just go around scaring people to death like that. I almost had a heart attack. And you shouldn't sneak up on people and listen to them play without letting them know you're there, because they might have horrible stage fright," I added, "Or something."

"Well," He slid onto the bench beside me, "If that person is half as talented as you are, any crowd would love them. They would be crazy not to."

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, a small smile cracking my shell of anger. I leaned into his shoulder, nudging him lightly.

"So, do you write music?" My head snapped up as I saw him reach for my song book. On reflex, I quickly slapped his hand away, grabbed my book and pulled it to my stomach. I wrapped my arms around it tightly and gave him yet another scowl.

"Don't touch my book. Ever. "

Austin let out a nerves laugh.

"Alright, I won't." I relaxed a little at his words, and then suddenly he said, "But why not?"

I let out a giggle. He sounded like a five year old who wasn't getting what he wanted.

"It's private." I stated to the blond who was now pouting like a puppy. "And none of your business."

"Fine. But will you sing me a song at least? I promise not to touch your precious book." Austin teased, poking me in the stomach.

"Um, I don't do the whole 'preforming in front of people' thing." I pointed at myself. "Stage fright, remember?"

"If my memory is still working correctly, I believe you played a whole song for me just a few minutes ago. And you killed it." He tacked the compliment on the end with a hopeful smile.

"That's different. I didn't know you were here." I shifted on the bench, the room suddenly going from feeling calm and cozy to tight and uncomfortable.

"Then pretend you're alone."

"Unfortunately, it isn't that simple." I peered down to the flawless black and white keys.

"Isn't it?" He stared at me with his perfect puppy eyes and I knew I was done for. "Just try, please."

"Okay." My voice was small, but he could hear it. I slowly pulled my book out from where I was holding it and flipped to the song I wrote just this morning. I took a deep breath and started playing, picking out a melody from what I was playing earlier. But this time, I stuck to the tempo and style but just built off of it. I shut my eyes tight, and started to sing.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

I opened my eyes, relaxing a bit. I let my voice travel more, trying new melodies to see how they sound.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movie_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

I turned to face him, my fingers continuing to play. My words told him everything I wanted to say, but didn't have the courage. I sang the last phrase, breathing out the final words.

_I just want you to know who I am_

Our faces were inches apart, so close I felt his hot breath on my neck. I could see his eyes study my face, and then settle on my lips. We both leaned in slowly, my eyes fluttering shut. I took a shaky breath, and tilted my head up. Our lips brushed, so lightly it could easily be mistakable as not happening at all. But I know it did. Because the contact is what jolted my from the haze I seemed to be stuck in.

**_Why am I being so stupid? He has a girlfriend. Kira would kill me if she even found out I'm friends with Austin!_**

My eyes flew open and I pushed myself backwards, falling off the bench in the process. I quickly got up, grabbed my book and rushed to the door. I couldn't help but look back over my shoulder one last time. Austin's back was turned to me, his hands running through his hair repeatedly. I froze for a second, staring at the back of his head, wondering what thoughts were running through his mind right now. I wondered what he thought of my song, and what he thought of me.

Then, before I let my thoughts run away with me, I tore my eyes away and closed the door behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Whats going on?**

**I am so happy to get of your wonderful reviews and all of that jazz! Today I am just going to cut to the chase and get right to the story! Remember to review, favorite and follow. Thank you all so much, again. I would be nothing without any of you. **

**Yours Always,**

**Undercover Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Austin and Ally I would be living in LA with famous people like Laura Merano and Ross Lynch. Sadly, that would be a no on my part. **

* * *

All through my next session (canoeing), I couldn't focus on paddling. When I decided to try to learn how to canoe, it seems I forgot about my horrible clumsiness. No matter what I did, the boat simply would not go in the direction I wanted it to. Not to mention my mind was still back in the practice room, with the piano, my songbook and Austin. I was so distracted I flipped the canoe four times before it was finally time to go in for lunch.

By the time I had changed into dry clothes and returned to the main lodge, lunch was in full swing. I got into the lengthy line of campers and waited for my turn. As I approached the food, a woman with graying brown hair and a kind smile asked me if I wanted a chicken or veggie quesadilla.

"Veggie, please." I answered politely. I gave the woman a grateful smile as she handed me my food. I turned and looked around the cafeteria. On the far edge of the room I could see Dez, Trish and Cassidy laughing at a table. A few tables over sat Kira and Austin, along with a few other girls I had deemed her mindless minions for the summer. I knew those types of girls; they would do whatever Kira asked simply because she said to. There were plenty of those around my school to trip me in the hallways and shove me into lockers. As I strode over to where my friends were sitting, I walked quickly and far around their table.

I could feel Austin's eyes bore into my back as I walked past. But I kept my eyes trained forward, and soon arrived at my destination. I hurriedly took the seat next to Cassidy and across from Dez. They all said bright 'Hello's , then continued on with their previous conversation. I couldn't tell what Dez was talking about exactly, but I guess he was telling the others a funny story.

"And then, all of a sudden, he jumped out of the rose bushes shouting "Where are my Skittles?!"" Apparently what Dez said made sense to everyone else because they all burst out laughing. I let out an unsure chuckle, and then looked down at my food. I tried to pay attention to what everyone else was saying, but I knew a familiar pair of brown eyes were staring at me and I wasn't prepared to meet them quite yet. I continued to eat my lunch in silence, staring only at my plate until I saw a shadow cover the left side of my face. I turned to see that an unfamiliar guy sitting down next to me. He gave me a cool smile and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Hey Ally." I suddenly let out a sigh of relief, as I identified the voice instantly.

"Hi Dallas. I didn't recognize you in the daylight!" I had almost forgotten about meeting Dallas last night. He had been so sweet and funny, I feel bad about not knowing it was him. And now that I could see him, I almost blushed just speaking. Dallas was, to put it lightly, gorgeous. He had chestnut brown hair and a perfect bone structure. Each of his features were defined like they had been drawn by professional artist. But his eyes were a dull brown, nothing striking like Dez's or deep and soothing like Austin's. I was tempted to look back over to where the blond was sitting, just to see those eyes again. But I didn't trust myself, and kept my own eyes where they should be.

"I have to say, your beautiful voice does you justice, Ally." I blushed a deep crimson.

"Thank you. And I have to say, I would never have recognized you if you hadn't come talk to me. Your voice doesn't match how you look." Dallas gave me a look of mock hurt.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He teased.

"I didn't…I just…I mean…I don't know." I was a little bit flustered, my cheeks turning pink again.

"It's fine, Ally. I was joking."

"I know! I was trying to come up with a witty comeback." Dallas let out a deep laugh that echoed throughout the room. I smiled weakly at how pathetic I was.

"So, Miss Wrubel," I giggled, remembering the story I told him last night, "What do you think of camp so far? How are your sessions going?"

"Well, Mr. Cowboy," Dallas glared at me, but then a half smile slowly spread across his face, "I managed to only tip over my canoe four times today, so I'd say it was a success!"

Dallas let out another loud laugh, which caused me to suddenly snort. I gasped and covered my mouth, abruptly embarrassed. He became quiet and looked over at me, and then we both burst out laughing again. We were clutching our stomachs and wiping tears from our eyes when someone slammed their hands on the table across from us.

I looked up at Austin panting like he just ran a few miles, and my smile slowly faded. He looked back and forth from me to Dallas, his eyes hard and jaw set. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, feeling guilty for absolutely no reason. I felt a sudden urge to lift a piece of hair to my mouth and chew on it, but I resisted. Austin kept his gaze directly upon me, unblinking and unsettling. Dallas coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, as if he could sense the building tension.

"Hey there Austin." He managed to say, looking up to him with an uncertain voice.

"Dallas." Austin stated shortly, yet still kept his eyes on me, searching for my own gaze.

"What's going on?" Dallas was attempting to make conversation, but Austin seemed uninterested.

"Nothing."

"So are you and Ally," Dallas looked between the pair of us, "Friends?"

"You could say that." I abruptly turned my head up to meet his gaze. I was suddenly angry with Austin, and his stupid decisions. He was messing with my already screwed up mind and as much as I wanted to be his friend, I knew I couldn't be. I could not be friends with this stupidly beautiful boy who understood me and listened to me and could open up to me. He made me do things that are carless, reckless and completely out of control. He gave me back the passion that I had that has been lost for a long time. But that passion and carelessness also opens me up to a completely new world of pain. Pain that I refused to ever feel again.

I stood up slowly, and took a deep breath from my stomach.

"I think you should go." I looked directly into his eyes as I spoke.

Austin's mouth hung open and he squinted his eyes a little for a moment. He seemed to not understand what I was saying, or perhaps didn't want to apprehend it. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes as I stood my ground. His expression was consumed by confusion, hurt and complete utter shock. I could see that everyone in the surround area had turned to see what was happening. Before I could start crying in front of all of my friends, I quickly stepped over the bench. I turned toward the doors of the dining room and started in that direction.

"Ally…" I heard the word come out of Austin's mouth, more steady and strong than I expected. But I couldn't let myself be hypnotized yet again by the sound of his glorious voice. If I faltered for even a second, my heart would pull me back and wrap myself up in his arms. So I pushed my legs faster to my exit and quietly slipped out of the door.

I stopped just outside the door, and thought.

**_This may be painful now, but it really is the right thing to do. Right?_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello There World!**

**I know it's been a long time(longer than I expected, sorry!). I have been super busy with school, sports, and family stuff so I have had barely any time to write. I loved hearing from all of you, and I am so glad you all liked the last chapter! Remember to keep reviewing, favoriting, and following! I love you all so much, and I can't wait to see what you think of this next chapter.**

**Yours Always,**

**Undercover Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: Whaaaat? Do I own Austin and Ally? Pfft, no! **

* * *

I walked into the arts and crafts building with hastily dried eyes. I was proud of my strength from earlier that day, yet still had that feeling of wrong in the pit of my stomach. I wondered if I was making a mistake with the whole confrontation thing. Was I just overreacting to something that wasn't even anything? Maybe he didn't even like me in that way, and just wanted to be my friend. For all I know, he was just coming over to apologize for the incident in the practice room, and I had told him to leave. I bet I was being the horrible person, pushing away a nice guy. I should be the one apologizing.

The class was already in full swing when I entered the tent. All of the campers sitting in benches turned to face me and the counselor abruptly stopped speaking. I could feel twenty pairs of eyes judging my every move as I slipped into the seat nearest to me next to a guy with light brown hair. The young female counselor with the name tag that read "Becky" in big swirly letters began to speak again, and the rest of the class eventually lost interest in my recent entrance. Becky seemed to be explaining how to weave a basket, a skill I had already mastered. The proof was all over my house; filled with flowers and picnic foods. After the canoe tipping this morning, it was a relief to be doing something that didn't involve balance, strength, or any previous athletic ability.

I picked up the materials sitting in front of me and got to work as soon as Becky gave the word. I easily wove the pieces of wood together as if they were made of string. My basket was strong and held together easily, but I couldn't say the same for the others sitting around me. Kids were throwing down their branches down on the table in frustration, complaining about how "impossible" this was. I glanced down at my perfect entwining and wondered how they couldn't get it, it was so simple.

"Wow…" The boy sitting beside me said as he stared down at my almost complete basket, "Your basket is unbeWEAVEable."

I couldn't help but giggle at the stupid pun. He was good looking in a fun and silly way that really surprised me. What was a guy like him doing in thearts and crafts tent?

"Thanks. My name is Ally." I stated holding out my hand.

"My friends call me Elliot." He took my hand with a wide smile and shook it.

"Oh," I my tone became teasing, "And what does everyone else call you?"

"Awesome, cool, amazing. I'll let you decide which one you like best." Elliot played along with the game.

"I think you left out modest."

"Well I'm not perfect. I there had to be one good trait I didn't have."

I looked down at the pile of sticks that sat in front of him. "Looks like you also missed out on the basket weaving gene."

Elliot sighed and looked at his pathetic pile, then over to my perfect weaving.

"How did you do that?" He suddenly became frustrated as he picked up one of his sticks and threw it back on the table.

I ducked my head down to meet his gaze, and then gave him a reassuring smile. "I can help you if you want."

Elliot nodded gratefully and picked up his materials.

For the rest of the hour I slowly helped Elliot with his skills, and soon his basket was looking almost as nice as mine. When the session was over, he thanked me for all my help and promised to save a seat for me tomorrow. We went our separate ways as I headed down the trail to my cabin and him toward his. I was thankful for the free time that was to come, thinking that maybe I could see a little bit more of the camp.

The moment I stepped foot in Firefly, I heard Trish's loud voice fill the room.

"We better hurry up if we want to get any time in the water." Trish complained slightly.

The other three girls stood by their beds as they each grabbed towels and suntan lotion. I could see bikini strings peeking out from the neck of their tee shirts. Cassidy turned around when I entered the room and gave me a kind smile.

"Hey Ally! We usually go to the beach during free time, do you want to come?"

Usually I hate going to the beach. There was sand everywhere, and it always got inside my clothes. The sun shone too bright and could give me horrible red sunburns. And who even knows what lives at the bottom of that lake. It took a huge effort for me to reject the idea right away, but I decided that if I was being a new and better me, this would have to be part of it. Everybody loves the beach, and I am not going to miss out on an opportunity to hang out with some really cool people just because I'm afraid of a little sun and some fish.

"I'm in!"

I approached the lake with my yellow bikini on underneath my clothes and my towel and sunscreen in my hand. The beach swarmed with teenagers either lying out on the sand or swimming and splashing in the water. Trish led us to an open patch of sand where we all lay down our towels. I pulled off my tee shirt and shorts so I stood exposed in only my swimming suit. I carefully put on my suntan lotion and lay down across my purple and teal stripped towel. My eyes fluttered shut and I could feel myself slowly becoming more and more relaxed. Maybe the beach wasn't as bad as I had originally expected.

"Ally!" I heard a voice call my name as if from far away.

"Hm?" I opened up my eyes and was immediately blinded by the bright sun. I shielded it with my hands and looked up at my cabin mates standing over me. I propped myself up on my elbows and squinted up at them.

"You coming swimming with us?" Kira spoke up, sounding irritated and bored.

I shook my head shortly and stated, "No, you guys go on ahead."

They turned and headed toward the jam packed beachfront. I began to lay back down when the bright sun in front of me suddenly disappeared.

My eyes focused on the blonde boy that stood at the edge of my towel.

Austin looked completely natural in his swimming trunks and ray bands. He was wearing a black oldies band tee shirt that gave him a very calm aura. The guy fit the picture of "California kid" perfectly, even if he was from Miami. The sunshine and pale sand made his tan look darker and blond hair brighter. I silently wished he would take off the sunglasses to give me a glimmer of my favorite feature of his.

I, on the other hand, did not look like a beach goddess; quite the opposite, really. My pale skin almost blended with the beach in a very unnatural way that made me suddenly self conscious. And my brown hair only made me look even whiter than I already was. Obviously, this was not my natural environment.

He stood silently, looking almost at war with himself, deciding if I was even worth talking to. He seemed to have made his choice when he pivoted around to leave, and one word escaped my lips.

"Wait!"

Austin halted for a brief second, and then turned to face me. I didn't need to see his eyes to know that they were hard and unforgiving. I gulped slowly, taking a long moment before I spoke.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out quickly, then let out a slow breath, "about…before. I misjudged your intentions, and I just got scared. I thought about it, and if you want a friend then it would be completely unfair of me to reject that. You were so kind to me and you definitely deserve someone to be that person for you. I hope you can forgive me."

I quickly stood up and approached where he stood with a questioning look on his face. I instinctively reached for my hair to chew on, but remembered and bit down on my lip instead. I stared up at him with my best apologetic smile.

Austin slowly reached up to tug his glassed from his face and I could tell immediately that I was forgiven. His eyes were soft and open, in a way that almost made me blush. I shifted my gaze to the sandy beach and bit down on my lip again. I felt a callused hand scoop under my chin and lift my face back up to look into his whisky colored eyes.

"Of course you're forgiven. I couldn't stay mad at you, Ally-Cat." The corner of his eyes crinkled into smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I hooked my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. I breathed in the familiar vanilla that went along with his presence. I might have held on for a little too long, but he didn't seem to want to let go either.

Finally I pulled away and took a step back. My smile was grateful this time and I spoke hopefully.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" I asked seriously. He let out a chuckle with a smirk that made me nervous.

"I have an idea."

I shifted uncomfortably at the undertones he was giving off. "What is it?"

"You," He took a step closer to me, "can write me a song."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola mis amigos!**

**Sorry it has been so long since an update. I had a ton of finals for classes and wrote too many reports for my own liking (I like writing, just not for school). But, now school is out for the summer and you all know what that means! More frequent updates! WOO HOO! (: Thanks for all the feedback about that last chapter, keep it up!**

**Yours Always,**

**Undercover Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally (Boring, I know. I am very sorry.).**

* * *

"What?" I practically choked on my own words.

"On the last day of camp, there's a talent show that anyone can try out for if they want. For the past three years I've preformed and I am beat out by the same person every year, just because he sings original songs. I was hoping that this year I might actually have a chance at winning if…" Austin ducked down to meet my gaze, "I had the best songwriter I've ever met writing the song for me."

I studied his face, contemplating his idea. Technically, Austin performing one of my songs wouldn't conflict with my stage fright. And I really did want to make up for what I said to him during lunch. I suppose I wouldn't mind spending a little bit of extra time with him, strictly as friends of course.

"No," I spoke smoothly, "You will have a GREAT chance at winning if you had the best songwriter that you've ever met writing a song WITH you."

With each statement word I poked him playfully in the chest. A wide grin was plastered across my face, although I couldn't say the same for Austin. He looked unsure and more timid than I had ever seen before.

"I can't write songs, Ally. Not at all, not even a little bit." Austin rubbed the back of his neck, a sign of pure insecurity.

I rolled my eyes, "That's why you have me, stupid!"

"No really, Ally. I've tried, but everything I think of is complete garbage. I just can't do it…"

I searched for his line of sight, although he had his gaze pointed to the sand. "On your own."

"What?" It was Austin's turn to question me.

"You can't write a song- on your own. But you have me to teach you!"

"But Ally…" He whined like a little 5 year old boy.

"No buts. You are going to write a song if it is the last thing you do." I stated clearly, sticking my nose into the air to show him that I mean business.

"Fine." Austin's voice was tiny, like he was speaking from far away.

"I'll meet you in the practice room during music tomorrow to get started. Start thinking about what you want the song to be about and how you want it to sound." I listed off the basics of beginner songwriting. To me, coming up with lyrics and a melody to match was a second nature. But it took me years to get to my level of expertise and I understand why Austin might be feeling a little bit uncertain right now. He may think that he can't write songs, but he just probably doesn't know how. And that is what I'm here for.

"I have an idea about how to get inspiration for the song." Austin's words excited me. He had an idea for the song already?

"Oh yeah? What is it?" I squinted up into his eyes, using my hand as a visor to block out the sun.

Suddenly, my feet were swiftly lifted off of the ground. Austin picked me up bridal style, running towards the water. I pounded my tiny hands on his chest, although it had little effect. Giggling, I twisted to try and free myself from his grasp, but it was no use. His arms were like steel wrapped around my legs and midsection. As Austin entered the water he slowed down a little, wading into the slightly deeper water.

"Put me down, Austin!" I screamed with a bright smile on my face.

"Okay." His famous smirk appeared and he had a sly gleam in his eye.

"Austin don't you dare-" But I was too late. His grip around me loosened and my whole body tumbled into the lake.

The sudden cold enveloped me and I let out a shiver underwater. I quickly sprang out of the water sputtering, shivering and dripping wet. I pivoted around in a circle, looking for the boy that did this to me. Behind me, Austin stood laughing his head off. I gave him my best death glare as a crossed my arms across my chest.

"Austin Moon," I set my jaw, "You're going to pay for that."

"Ally Dawson," He scoffed and almost rolled his eyes, "I'd like to see you try."

I raised an eyebrow teasingly. He doubted me, but I would get him back for that. Austin had no idea what he was up against. I slowly sank back into the water, feigning defeat and timidness.

Then I leaped up toward him, reaching my arms out to grab him. I used all of my strength to knock off Austin's balance and shove him into the water. He yelped and reached out to me but it was too late. I placed both hands on top of his head and pushed it under the surface of the water. Grinning, I held him under for a sufficient amount of time. Then, once I felt he had suffered enough, I shifted my weight from his head.

But Austin didn't rise to the surface like I had expected him to. He just floated beneath the waves, his body slowly beating with the current.

"Austin?" I reached down and grabbed his arm, and yet he still made no movement. I could feel my heart begin to pound heavily in my chest.

"Austin! Common, get up! Get up, Austin." The panic began to take president in my voice. I had a sudden flashback to my ever present nightmares of my mother.

"Oh my god." My voice caught in my throat and I could feel tears welling up at the corner of my eyes. I turned around, looking- begging for someone to help me. Something horrible had happened to Austin and it was all my fault.

I could suddenly feel the cool water shifting from behind me. I slowly swirled back around, making light waves as I moved.

Austin stood behind me covered head to toe in lake water and a lopsided grin.

"That's what I call payback." He smirked like he was the king of the world.

"You," I glowered up from under my eyelashes, "Are an asshole."

I turned back toward the beach and began stomping my way in that direction. I was positively fuming at his actions and choices.

"Ally," Austin yelled, "It was a joke! Common, you know I was kidding."  
"Yeah, it was real funny." My voice was dripping with sarcasm as I finally reached the sand.

"Seriously Ally! Why are you freaking out about this?" I knew he was following me because I could hear his voice right behind me. His voice had gained an edge to it as sharp as a razor.

I gritted my teeth and spun around at his words.

"Why am I freaking out about this?" I repeated his question like I was offended that he would even think those words.

"Yeah. What the hell, Ally? It was just a joke!" Austin crossed his arms over his bare chest and scowled down at me.

"Huh," I switched my tone back to sarcasm, "So you decided to play dead in the water and didn't think it would have any effect on me. Austin, I trusted you when I told you about my dreams and you just threw that all out the window."

As soon as I said the word 'dream', a look of realization and guilt flashed across Austin's face. "Oh my god, Ally. I completely forgot, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"No shit." I stated bitterly, but my voice sounded softer than before.

"I made a mistake. Can you forgive me?" His eyes glinted under the sun, looking a bit hazel in this different light. I sighed, the corners of my mouth turning slightly upward.

"I can't blame you for your own stupidity." Austin gave me a quick hug, but pulled back too quickly for my liking.

"Thanks, Alls."

"Of course, Moon."


End file.
